


Happiness is a warm gun

by Babymoose_babyangel



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: FUCK NEIL HARGROVE, Fight Scene, Fighting, One Shot, Revenge, This is the Stranger Thhings fan fic i deserve, eleven is badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babymoose_babyangel/pseuds/Babymoose_babyangel
Summary: I'm writing this for fun at midnight bc I'm sad. Also I'm writing this under the assumption Billy's mom is dead. If she isn't then I will re write it.





	Happiness is a warm gun

Eleven fucking punches Neil in the face.  
"What the fuck little girl?!" He screamed at her.  
"You're. A. BAD MAN" she screamed back and kicks him in the dick.  
Max's mom divorces him and she and Max now live In Joyce's old house.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be mean to me I already watched Billy die  
> Also is his mom dead or what?


End file.
